So Sad To Watch Good Love Go Bad
by lovelydove
Summary: Was orignally a oneshot, but I decided to continue. HarryGinny divorce, based on the song by John Prine, So Sad To Watch Good Love Go Bad.
1. Chapter 1

So Sad To Watch Good Love Go Bad 

We used to have good times together

But now I feel them slip away

It makes me cry to see love die

So sad to watch good love go bad

Remember how we used to feel dear

You said nothing could change you mind

It breaks my heart to see us part

So sad to watch good love go bad

Is it any wonder that I feel so blue

When I know for certain that I'm losing you

Remember how we used to feel dear

You said nothing could change your mind

It breaks my heart to see us part

So sad to watch good love go bad

So sad to watch good love go bad

His beautiful green eyes bored into her, threatening to make her cry again. He stood there, on their living room carpet, his suitcase sitting next to him. Tears brimmed his eyelids. She looked past him at the wall, at the fist shaped dent in the drywall. She blinked a few times and shook her head to clear the fog. He cleared his throat.

"I guess... I'll just owl you the papers then?" His voice, unstable, cracked halfway through. Damn him for trying to be so bloody strong. There he was, standing on his feet, ready to walk out and she couldn't say a damn word. She cursed herself again. She wanted to get up. She wanted to fling herself at him, begging him not to leave. Not to walk out on her like this. But she didn't have the strength. She had fought so hard for so so long, she just didn't have the strength to do it anymore.

"Gin... please say something. Anything." He whispered. He looked like he felt, helpless. He wanted to grab her, hug her like he used to. Hold her close and say everything was going to be okay. He knew it wasn't though. Something had happened in the ten years they had been married.  
He blamed it on the war, but she said they weren't in love in the beginning. Maybe she was right. Maybe they had married because during a war, especially a war as awful and bloody as this one had been, you just needed someone to fall asleep next to. Someone to break down to. Maybe that's why they married. Either way, it just didn't work anymore. They both knew it, but both denied it until they couldn't take it anymore. The fights were too much to take anymore. Ginny was only 28, she had a lot of life left. He wanted to see her happy. And he knew she wasn't happy with him. As much as it hurt him to admit, it was over. He needed to leave. He breathed in a few times, deeply, like she taught him, to calm down.

"Harry." He looked at her, sitting on the floor looking broken, tear stains on her pale cheeks. She sighed a long and painful sigh.

"Owl me the papers tommorrow." She was looking anywhere but him. He knew she had closed off her emotions, and there would be no more crying or talking about it from her. She was stubborn. So he nodded, knowing full well she diddn't see it. He reached down, picked up the suitcase, felt the hard leather handles against his sweaty palms. Suddenly, he was overly aware of the whole house. He could smell the coffee and vodka in Ginny's mug on the endtable. He could hear the radio in the distant kitchen. The cold July breeze that blew in from the front window.

He turned and walked the few steps to the front door. He already had his shoes on. He was waiting for her to say something. Waiting for her to try and stop him. But she was silent. He turned, and took a last loving look at his wife. He soaked in her picture, to store away for memory. He took in her long slender tan legs that were curled under her. The jean cut off shorts that he used to say jokingly made her ass look so good, the black tank top, the long stick straight auburn hair that fell around her freckled shoulders. She was looking out the window, away from him. He stared at her honey colored eyes, her snub little nose, dusted with freckles. He didn't know what he was going to do without her. So he left.

She watched out the window as he walked off the porch and out on the street to Apparate, probably to Ron and Hermiones. She gave a ghost of a smile as she saw the black curly hair move with that tall strong body. She was mourning, yes. She had cried about a gallon of tears for him. But somewhere, deep inside of her, she knew that it would be okay. She wasn't sure how, but as she watched the love of her life pop into nothing, she was overcome by a great sense of calm. Yes, it was sad to watch good love go bad. But she knew, somehow she knew, that her life wasn't over just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey guy! so... this was orignally just gonna be a oneshot. But then i decided, what the heck? I might as well see what I can get out of it. So... we're continueing. Also... I usually HATE Harry and Ginny pairups. Usually I hate anything with Harry in it. (I perfer Draco D) BUT.. we're just going to forget that momentraily.

OH! and thanks & cookies to Zillac for the lovely review! )

DISCLAIMER: yeah... don't own anything except plot. although if J.K. Rowling wants to sell me Draco I'd bemore then willing to help her out!  
oh and the lyrics are Rascal Flatts.

What hurts the most,

Was being so close and having so much to say,

And watching you walk away,

And never knowing what could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Ginny felt a warm ray of what must be sunshine on her cheek. She inwardly groaned at the thought of going to work, but then remembered it was Sunday. She could detect a lump in the bed next to her. Her first thought was Harry but she remebered yesterday. She opened her eyes.

"AH!!" Ginny screamed long and loud.

"AH!" The intruder screamed as well and jumped up off the bed.

"RONALD WEASELY!" SItting up in bed and taking a deep breath, Ginny tried to calm herself and reminded herself that murder was bad. Very bad. She didn't want to go to Azkaban did she?

"SORRY! Bloody hell Gin, do ya need to scream that loud. I think I'm deaf. Hell." He rubbed his ears and glared at her. She rolled her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed??" Ginny asked harshly, getting up and throwing open the window to glance outside at the beautiful summer weather.

"Yeah well... Mum wants you over for lunch. She sent me to fetch you. And I didn't wanna wake you so I just waited. And bugger, you snore like a man." He dodged Ginny's small fist as she aimed a hard punch at his stomach as she passed by him on her way to the closet.

"Well thanks. Now get the hell out. I need to take a shower and stuff. I'll Floo over in a bit." She was rummaging through the hangers in the closet and didn't notice Ron's shuffling feet and blush on his face. He cleared his throat.

"Uh...well Gin... Mum says I need to bring you over. Like... stick with you." He waited. Silence from the closet. Then her small auburn head popped out, smiling brightly and widely (always a bad sign.

"Whatever do you mean Ronald? You mean like she doesn't want me to be alone?" She emerged and stood in front of him, a good foot shorter, with her delicate hands on her waist. Even in her boxer shorts and oversized t-shirt, she looked quite fierce.

"Uh... well... see... the thing is...uh..." Ron stuttered, praying his life didn't end today and cursing his brothers for getting the long straws. She stared. Bored holes into his body with laser beams for eyes was more like it actually.

"So... Mum must think that because Harry left me, I am uncapable of fending for myself, and therefore must have an escort??" She asked this most loudly, and Ron took a step or five back. He nodded.

"Uh.. yeah?" She opened her mouth and a loud scream of anger hurled itself through the room.

"ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME? I AM A FUCKING BLOODY ADULT HERE! NOT A CHILD! I CAN GET ALONG JUST FINE WITHOUT HIM!" She paused in her tirade to take a breath. Ron held up his hands and took this moment to completely screw himself over.

"Thats what I said Ginbug. Exactly what I said. But I drew the short straw." Not even relizing his mistake, he was proud of himself, until he noticed Ginny was deadly quiet, and she was doing the staring/boring holes thing again.

"YOU DREW STRAWS TO FIND OUT WHO HAD COME ESCORT ME? WHAT KIND OF HORRIBLE CIRCUS OF A FAMILY ARE YOU GUYS? GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!! GET OUT!" She pushed him out the door, and nearly threw him down the stairs, screaming about "god-awful brothers" and "nosy bloody family". Ron, who wanted no part of this in the first place, left in a hurry, only hoping she would floo over later so Molly wouldn't completly murder him.

"Sheesh. Women." He muttered to himself.

Ginny congratulated herself on not commiting a crime that would send to her straight to Azkaban. Because, frankly, at that moment she had been thinking of every unforgivable there was. And just wait till she talked with Molly. She sighed, and stepped in the shower, closing the curtain behind her. An hour or so later, fully dressed in jean shorts and a Chudley Cannons t-shirt, she stood in her kitchen, trying to find something edible. So far she had only cried in the shower, and she had a goal of not crying again until tonight, when she had to lie down alone, in the king size bed.

Checking the fridge, and finding only bread and leftover chinese, she sent out on making some toast. While she waited for it to pop, she filled her travel mug with coffee, and dug through the cabinets till she found the tall clear bottle labeled 'Potato Vodka', which she poured generously into her coffee and stirred. Ginny was not an alocoholic, thought by some standereds, she guessed she could be. She was never drunk, she just sipped throughout the day, as Harry used to put it. She figured her liver was probably nonexistent by now but she continued.

Once her toast was eaten, she grabbed her mug, threw on her white ballet flats and flooed to her mum's house, holding her breath for the questions they were bound to ask. Questions she really didn't want to answer.


End file.
